The Position Effect
by dL secret
Summary: InuKag One shot Inuyasha never dreamt that his worst fear had… personal benefits. And just how 'nice' being 'sat' by Kagome could be.


**An: **This story is the result of my curiosity getting the better of me. I couldn't help it! I swear I tried to deny the urge of writing this, but I really needed to get it out of my system. So anyways, this was suppose to be a humor fic, but once again, I couldn't help myself and turned it into a more serious kinda one-shot. Yeah, I really don't have much self control. But, enjoy everyone!

_Inuyasha never dreamt that his worst fear had… personal benefits. And just how 'nice' being 'sat' by Kagome could be._

**The Position Effect**

_**888**_

She really thought she'd grow accustomed to it, perhaps even allow it to escape her awareness because it would've been that insignificant, after all, this had just been a repetitive cycle for the past two years. Naturally she should've gotten over it, even let it roll off her back without a second thought. It shouldn't cause her indescribable heartache nor should it result in the trails of tears left forever imprinted in her heart and mind.

She had allowed herself to believe that one day, her fears would gradually subside and that things would always fall back into routine. She believed that if she remained patient with him, he would realize where his true alliances stood, where he really belonged and where he was fully accepted. She had hoped that her importance to him would grow into something a little more, that she was not a mere shard detector but instead, his best friend, confidante and lover. She had prayed to whatever was listening that this growing heaviness in her heart would one day ease away, take away this emotional baggage she was forced to carry.

But her thoughts were wrong and her prayers, not acknowledged.

Inuyasha running off to see Kikyou, she had learned, was something she would never grow accustomed to. The fiery look of passion in his eyes every time his dead lover was around ruthlessly chipped away another piece of her heart, and slowly, she realized that she had overestimated herself, given herself too much credit in her abilities to change the Hanyou. The failure was a lot more than she could take.

So she believed no more, hoped no more and prayed no more… for in the end, no one listened.

The sky was now a vast scene of black emptiness, stretching from as far as the human eye can see. The crescent shaped moon served as the only source of natural light as the sky was not graced with the tiny specks of stars she had loved counting alongside the grumpy Hanyou. Sighing, the raven haired beauty wrapped the blanket around her slim frame tightly in a vain attempt to block out the harsh coldness of the night air. She wondered if sitting out in the cold, a fair distance from their huts, was such a wise idea. The thought of sitting in front of the fire, cuddled up together with a few of the most important people in her life was very appealing – but not enough to sway her from her ground.

A soft rustling of leaves followed by gentle footsteps was heard before the familiar, reassuring voice of Sango's spoke, "He's worried about you."

"Then let him worry." Her voice was a mixture of defeat and bitterness, and even she mentally winced at the harshness of her tone.

Sango sighed quietly as she sat herself next to Kagome on the cold grass, "It's too cold to be sitting out here." She offered, hoping to persuade the stubborn girl to come back to the village with her.

Kagome's head dipped a little, and this did not escape the ever observant knowledge of Sango's. She knew she was acting somewhat childish, worrying everyone because she refused to return to the safety confines of their little huts, but she wasn't sure if she could look at Inuyasha at the moment. She closed her eyes at the painful revelation. Yes, she was hurt and angry, but the idea of not being able to stand the sight of the man she loved was too much for her heart to bear. How she wished she had not seen those cursed soul gatherers, or the heart wrenching sight of Inuyasha running after them as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Sango." She whispered brokenly, "I'll come back soon.. I need.."

The demon exterminator raised her hand to silence her and nodded in understanding, "I know. He may not show it much, but he cares for you more than you'll ever know. I see the way he looks at you in battle, the little things he does just to make sure you're safe."

She wished Sango had not said that. She was so good at keeping her tears at bay, and now, it seemed like it was all just a futile attempt. Her voice grew thick with emotions and even though she was not directly facing Sango, she knew it was obvious to her friend that she was crying now. "I don't know anymore… I don't know anything anymore. Please Sango, I just need to be alone for now.. but thank you for coming out for me… at least someone did."

Getting up and effortlessly dusting off the imaginary dirt off her clothing, Sango offered a last attempt of comfort, "Trust me, he really wants to come for you, but his pride is what's keeping him from coming to get you."

Kagome wasn't sure when exactly Sango had left or for how long she was alone again for she had bowed her head and cried shamelessly into the nothingness of the night. How she wanted to let him have it, let him understand the full extent of the pain he inflicts upon her. How she wanted to punch and scream and just 'sit' him a million times on end.. yet what will that amount to? Will it ease her pain? Make him love her? Assure her that everything will be okay?

She shook her head at her own stupidity and naivety.. no, nothing will make him love her. That was the one thing she could say for certain. How pitiful.

She needed to go home. Maybe it was the image of his urgency when he ran off in search of Kikyou or maybe she was finally fed up, whatever it was, she felt that the last straw had snapped. Of course she would return, she always did, it was her duty and responsibility to the rest of the group, but she could at least make him think that she would never return. He deserved that much.

"Don't tell me you're crying again." Whilst his tone was defensive, accusing and slightly insulting, Kagome picked up on the uncertainty and guilt that overrode his indifferent demeanor.

He stood staring at the back of Kagome who was wrapped up in her blanket, sitting like a child on the grass. The silence stretched on and he begged to the Gods that she would say something, anything, to alleviate the guilt that was almost eating him up inside. That wasn't what he had planned to say, in fact, in the desperate moment of seeking redemption, he had not planned on what to say to her specifically, and so the momentary panic that surged through him at the sight of the girl pushed the defensive barricades surrounding his heart back up.

"Who said I was crying?" She retaliated, absolutely refusing to look weak in front of him.

The tremble in her voice made his heart wrench… slightly, "Keh! Good then."

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes. Good _for me_."

"Yeah, good for you!"

She turned her head to look at him with an incredulous expression, "What?"

"What yourself!" Kagome stood up at this and turned her body around so that she was directly facing the childish Hanyou.

He had no idea what he was saying, but bickering like this made it seem like things were normal and not so awkward.

"Do you have a point to all of this?" She questioned logically with him.

He crossed his arms against his chest and asked, "Do you?" in an almost taunting tone.

He nearly smirked when he heard his signature growl coming from Kagome. In fact, he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked at the moment. Swollen red lips, tinted pink cheeks, blanket wrapped securely around her, he almost reached out to grab her, but when he remembered why she looked the way she looked, he felt as if his body burned at even the idea of touching her. She had cried, and it was all his fault.

"Whatever." She sighed bitterly. The defeat in her voice punched Inuyasha in the gut. He had not expected her to give in so easily and it only added to his guilty conscience. There was no way in hell he was going to let her stay mad at him. She was going to forgive him and they would carry on their hunting as if nothing had happened.

"Look Kagome, whatever's gotten you so upset, will ya just get over it?" He was desperate, he hadn't of meant it to come out that way, but whilst he knew that, he saw nothing wrong with his question. What was biting her up the ass anyways? He knew it was him, only because it was always him, but that was it.

"How dare you." Her voice shook in suppressed anger and her eyes reflected the pain and rage, "How dare you say that after all that I've been through for you Inuyasha." Her voice was calm, but pained.

"What do you mean what you've been through for me? Don't I deserve some credit for constantly saving your sorry asses!"

"I give up half my life in my era just so you can have your damn shards!" The calmness in her voice disappeared, only to be replaced with angry shouts. "But you just don't care, you just don't understand what I put up with for you!"

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically, glaring at her now, "What don't I care about, what don't I understand?" He was offended that she failed to acknowledge the times he had risked his life in order to save hers and the idea of consoling her had completely evaporated.

"More than you would ever know! Do you think it's fun always risking my life for something like those stupid shards!"

"They're not stupid!"

She continued, showing no signs of acknowledgment to his interruption, "Do you think it's easy being away from your family, friends, hell even school?! My life in my era was my comfort zone, it was my routine, how every teenager should live their lives!"

He didn't know how to deal with this. Kagome had never lashed out like that before. Countless emotions were roaring through him and the confusion left him in a panicked state. So he dealt with the confusion the only way he knew how to deal with it. Fight back. "Well then I'm sorry for making your life so miserable! I'm sorry you don't have all your friends and boys chasing after you, I bet you'd love that wouldn't you." She flinched at his hurtful and accusing tone.

"I was pinned to a fucking tree for 50 years Kagome! No one's lives are perfect! Shit happens, so stop acting like a child and just deal with it!"

Her body shook at the frustration of his uncaring nature towards her. Tears were threatening to spill but she would be damned before she lets him see her cry for him again. "Oh that's just ironic." She laughed bitterly. "This is coming from the person who can't even get over a dead woman."

That struck a nerve. Given any other circumstances, Kagome would've been shocked at her own words. But she was too angry to see, too hurt to realize.

His fists clenched beside him as he glared at the girl before him, "Leave Kikyou out of this." His tone had dropped an octave lower, almost like he was threatening Kagome. That almost killed her, but she had gone too far to back down now.

"Yes that's right. Never speak an ill word of Kikyou." She looked almost taunting, but the anger was evident, "But it's okay for her to steal our shards and hand it on a silver platter to Naraku." She spat.

Inuyasha shook, whether out of anger or discomfort, he was not sure. "Stop Kagome." He growled.

She continued, "Yes. Never retaliate with Kikyou, but it's okay for her to attempt to kill me."

"Kagome." He gritted through clenched teeth, "Stop."

"We kill the evil, yet Kikyou lives off other people's souls!" She was angry again, "How is she any different to Naraku!!"

Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome!" He roared, blinded by his rage, "Kikyou was not the one who shattered the jewel. You were!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "If we're going to play it your way then fine! How many people have lost their lives over the jewel shards? _Who_ gave the opportunity for Naraku to manipulate so many lives?!"

He was so determined to inflict pain on Kagome for doing it to him, he did not see her flinch, nor did he see the immense pain in her eyes or the lack of color in her face. He saw nothing but red at that moment. Whilst he did not say it, the implication was loud and clear. He implied that Kagome was responsible for the countless deaths because it was she who shattered the jewel.

"You say you give up so much for us, yet what do you do? Your commitment to the group can easily be replaced by a child but you insist that you have given up so much!" At this point, he wasn't sure of what he was saying and did not believe any of what he was saying. Too bad he didn't realize, "I spend most of my time saving you than looking for the shards! If anything, you're more of a burden than you are a shard detector!"

She was numb all over, begging to the Gods that this was just a dream and that Inuyasha was incapable of saying such hurtful words to her. But she knew it wasn't a dream, because in dreams, you don't _actually_ feel like you're dying. But she was.

"So don't you _ever_ dareinsult Kikyou. If she was here helping us instead of you, we'd be done by now. But no, we have you, and you will never live up to her."

If Kagome had ever thought that she was dying, then she was wrong, because it was until this point that she really knew exactly what it felt like to die. Her body was numb, even cold, and she could no longer move. Her face had paled considerably as the streams of tears leaked down her cheeks on her emotionless face. She had completely shut down. The pain flowing through her suffocated her, and physically, she was having difficulty in breathing.. but she showed none of this.

Inuyasha did not move, did not speak, did not breath. All that was registering in his confused mind were the harsh words that slipped through his mouth just moments ago. He had not realized what he was saying before, but now, he let the full extent sink in. He had gone too far. He had meant none of it. His face was whiter than that of Kagome's and his heart clenched together so tightly he almost choked. He had never in his entire life regretted something as much as he regretted this right now.

"Kagome." He whispered, taking a small step towards her. He needed to be close to her, needed to make sure she was okay.. needed to know that he had not pushed her away from him.. because he would not know how to live without her.

She instantly flinched and turned pained and frightened eyes towards him. The look on her face made his knees weak as he nearly collapsed. She was afraid of him, afraid of the things that he was capable of saying to her.. and he did not blame her.

He hated himself more than he hated Naraku at the moment. Naraku never had the power to break her spirit the way he had.

She took a step back as she regarded him with caution, almost as if she no longer recognized Inuyasha anymore. The Hanyou's eyes never left hers, silently screaming and begging for her forgiveness, although he was not sure if he deserved it.

"Gods Kagome, please…" he had never sounded so pathetic in his life, but it mattered not, for the moment he spoke again, she had turned and fled.. never once looking back.

He finally succumbed to gravity as he collapsed on his knees, "no.."

_**888**_

Ten days.

Ten days since she left.

Ten days since he uttered another word.

Miroku and Sango were both left to guess what had transpired between the two the night Inuyasha had fled to her side since he had become a mute after that. Even with Shippo's taunts and insults, the Hanyou failed to react, merely sitting on his favorite branch, constantly staring at the well. They could only conclude that this was by far the worst obstacle the two had ever encountered. Inuyasha had never put jewel shard hunting on hold for so long without some sort of reaction… this was bad.

She had taught him how to respect himself, accept himself and not be embarrassed by his Hanyou blood. She assured him through different ways that he deserved the respect of humans and youkai alike. And what did he do? He threw it all back in her face. He demonstrated just why someone like him did not deserve the respect she had so willingly given to him. He had said things that were beyond low, and every time he thought about his words, he cringed and that familiar stabbing sensation in his heart would increase.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from the base of the tree. He did nothing to show he had heard the monk, "Shouldn't you be going to get Kagome by now?"

_'Kagome…'_

"As much as I would love to just embrace the beautiful weather here in the village, I fear that…" he paused for a second, which successfully captured Inuyasha's attention.

"…you fear what monk?" His voice was somewhat hoarse from the lack of use.

Miroku hid the surprise of actually getting a reaction from Inuyasha and continued, albeit hesitantly, "I fear that something might have gone wrong."

Inuyasha instantly turned sharp eyes on Miroku as he continued, "It's been ten days, I cannot help but worry that something may have happened to Kagome."

The silver-haired Hanyou needed no further encouragement before he leapt off the branch, and with godly speed, ran towards the well. He chastised himself for not considering that possibility. What if something had happened to Kagome? What will he do? How.. how will he continue to live a life without Kagome?

Fear gripped at his heart as he tried to run faster. Even when he had chased after Naraku.. or Kikyou, he had never run this fast, never felt such urgency, such need or want.

Things just had to work out between him and Kagome. There were no other options, she had to forgive him and he had to earn it. There was no way in hell he would live without her… no way he would live a life without her love.. and vice versa.

Finally, the well was in sight.

_**888**_

"Are you sure you'll be okay while we're gone?"

"I'll be fine mom." Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to make light of the situation.

Smiling as she pulled Souta out the door with Grandpa, "Well, it won't be long anyways. We'll be back with dinner after Souta's soccer practice. You just rest sweetheart." She waved a quick goodbye before getting into the car.

Nodding before closing the door, Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't easy acting like you were okay when really, you've just suffered the worse possible heartbreak ever. She had told her mom that Inuyasha had finally decided to give her a long break from shard hunting and mentioned nothing about the real reason as to why she was home. For some reason, even after all that Inuyasha had said, Kagome did not want to taint his name. She still clung on to memories of Inuyasha's sweeter moments, refusing to remember the Hanyou based on his flaws and imperfections.

It had been ten days since she had left the feudal era and each passing day felt like a small eternity without the presence of a certain foul mouthed Hanyou. She shook her head as she made her way back into her bedroom. Damn him for making her still love him. What does it take for a girl to stop loving that arrogant man?

For some reason, she giggled at the stupidity of the question. It wasn't really out of bitterness but definitely not out of happiness either.. really, she had no idea what she was doing anymore. She sighed again, in which she realized she had been doing a lot of lately, she would never stop loving Inuyasha. Whilst she could possibly move on, she knew she would forever remember every moment he had saved her and taken care of her.

Stupid Inuyasha.. he just had to be so good in so many ways.

A gentle tug at her feet brought her attention to her obese cat. "Oh hello there buyo." With much effort, she cradled the cat in her arms as she sat on the edge of her bed, "You okay there?" She nearly toppled over at the irony of the question. She, the girl who had just had her heart trampled upon, was asking her cat whether it was okay. Funny really.

Buyo merely meowed before settling into a comfortable position in Kagome's arms. "Ya know, you have it pretty easy Buyo. You don't need to worry about relationships like the rest of us.." she trailed off.

Great, now she was talking to her cat. But at least Buyo couldn't talk back.

"Especially relationships involving past girlfriends… past _dead _girlfriends."

It meowed again, and Kagome took it as a sign of agreement.

"Exactly. He's just so blind! And stupid! Doesn't even know what's good for him!" This was actually starting to feel good. She was at least assured that she wouldn't be judged with what she was saying.

"He accused me of killing innocent people! Said I was a burden and all these other horrible stuff! But what does he know!? Nothing, yeah that's right! Nothing. Kikyou this, Kikyou that! He makes her out to be some kind of Goddess! Well she's not!" Unknowingly, she gripped onto Buyo a little tighter than necessary.

"Well let me tell you now buddy, she has just as many flaws as the next person! She was a cold _cold _person with no heart and now she has to steal souls! How cruel is that? She even tried to kill me! And what does Inuyasha do? He turns the other cheek! I should've known, he still loves her. Still loves someone who doesn't love him back and is only selfish enough to want to drag him into hell with her!" Her cheeks were a tad flushed now at the exertion.

"She's not even as perfect as everyone makes her out to be. In fact, she's a mean person when it all comes down to it. A mean, heartless, selfish.." she couldn't continue, her voice had grown thick as she chocked on her tears. This was too much.. she had hid her pain from her family for too long. Not once in those ten days had she really tried to recover from her nasty fight with Inuyasha, and now, it had caught up with her.

Letting go of Buyo as it jumped off her lap, she covered her face with her hands as she cried softy, "What have I become?"

There was a long silence as the only sound coming from Kagome's room was her gentle crying.

"…I miss him Buyo.. But I know I shouldn't. I should hate him." She cried harder at that, "I should hate him for what he said, who he loves… please.." she whimpered, "why don't I hate him." She gripped her bed sheets out of frustration, but her eyes remained tightly closed.

"I can't.. I just can't." She whispered, "The look before I ran.. he called for me.. tried to tell me he was sorry by looking at me… I can't stop thinking about him..why?" she sobbed.

"…Kagome." His broken voice called out to her as he stood in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and instantly she jumped away from him, her guard up in no time.

How had she not hear him come in?! Damn her vulnerable state!

His heart wrenched at her defensive behaviour. He had not heard any of her confession since he had made his presence known the moment he stepped through her window and saw her tears. He watched solemnly as she shifted around her room, trying her best to create as much space as possible between them.

Right, he deserved that.

"What are you doing here? Have you not done enough?" she asked calmly, although venomously.. well as venomously as someone like Kagome could.

He ran his claws through his thick mob of hair, a sign of uncertainty, "I.. I needed-"

She didn't let him finish, "Please Inuyasha.. just leave.. I can't take this, not right now. Look, if you're worried about the shards-"

"Kagome! I don't give a shit about the shards!" His worry and guilt had become too much for him, he was desperate now, he needed her back and that was all to it. She gasped a little and took a step back as he aggressively made his way towards her and grabbed both her shoulders. She didn't understand why, but she started to panic. "I'm not here just so that I can drag you back to search for the jewel shards! I'm here because I needed to see that you were okay, see that you weren't hurt!"

"Please.." she whimpered.. panic surging through her veins. His hurtful words were still fresh in her mind.

He continued to speak, but nothing registered anymore, she was scared and knew she was vulnerable every time it came to Inuyasha. He looked angry. He had both his hands on her shoulders, she was trapped. She needed to stop him and whatever it was that he was planning to do. Gods, what was it that she always did to control him? Why was her mind a total blank right now? Suddenly.. it came to her, and because of the panic, she did not give it a second thought.

"Sit boy!"

Before they both knew what hit them, Inuyasha was down instantly.. only this time, instead of meeting the floor directly, his body was pressed tightly against the softness of Kagome's. Time seemed to stop as amber orbs stared directly into brown orbs. With the air knocked out of the both of them, breathing had become a difficult task, but that didn't matter because all that mattered at the moment was the person they were staring at.

Gods she was beautiful. He had been such a fool to taint her face with those tears and hurt her with his meaningless words. When had it happened? When had he fallen so in love with this girl beneath him? And why had he denied himself such happiness?

She seemed to snap out of the trance first and began desperately trying to struggle her way out beneath him. Dammit, she needed to be angry with him, but with the way he was looking at her, she knew she would give in way too soon.

Realizing at once that she was trying to escape, he did what his body had craved to do for way too long. He grabbed both sides of her face and pressed an open mouth kiss on her lips. Instantly, her entire body tingled with surges of pleasurable jolts she had never felt before. Her mind went blank for a second as he felt his hot tongue trailing against her lips, begging for entry. Her eyes rolled back at the incredible feeling and suddenly, everything he had said and done were forgotten.

The moment she let out a little moan of pleasure, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, quickly dominating the kiss and exploring every inch of her mouth. The thrill and excitement was spiraling out of control and Inuyasha found himself losing the ability to control himself as well. He didn't care anymore, he had the woman he loved in exactly the position he wanted her to be in. Nothing could stop him from loving her.

Her small body arched against his as she continued to moan into his mouth. His hands started to make its way down the length of her body before resting comfortably against her hips as he too, moaned and started kissing her down her jaw line before attacking her neck. His mind was drugged into a state of ecstasy as he passionately reclaimed her mouth in which she willingly accepted. All at once, the kiss represented for all the regret, forgiveness and love that flowed through their entire being. It was a representation of each other's importance to one another.

Some time during their heated moment of passion, Kagome had felt a tear drop against her cheek, and without opening her eyes, she realized truly, just how sorry Inuyasha was and finally understood without him needing to say it in words, how much he was hurting inside because of what he had clumsily said. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck as he continued kissing the life out of her.

"Inuyasha." She mumbled against his lips as she tilted her head to an angle to allow him better access. He noted this with gratitude by grinding his body gently, yet with the right amount of pressure to elicit a moan from her, against her body.

"Hey Sis! Soccer practice was cancelled ..and..uh…" Souta paused at the sight in front of him.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at her kid brother in horror, neither moving from their position on the floor. How would they explain this?

"And that," Kagome suddenly broke the tension, "Is how you give mouth to mouth Inuyasha."

The silver haired Hanyou could only stare back in confusion. What was she going on about?

"Souta, be a good boy and go set up dinner for me will ya?" Kagome offered sweetly.

Souta could only nod numbly and walked out of his sister's room in a trance-like state.

Once he was gone, they both looked at each other before Inuyasha hesitantly got up, not exactly wanting to break the close contact they had with each other, and lifted her up as well. The room was silent and all they could do was stand before one another, yet not really looking at each other.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and prepared himself for the rejection he knew to expect. However, what followed afterwards surprised him beyond anything he had prepared himself for, Kagome started giggling. This girl just knew exactly what buttons to push to confuse him to no end.

"Kagome?" He asked unsurely. Maybe she was so angry she had no other way of expressing herself but to laugh. He certainly hoped not. That would be scary.

She looked up at him with the excitement of a child's and squealed, "We just had a make-out session!" And started laughing again.

A soft smile graced his hard features. If possible, he only loved her more. How she was so willing to forgive was beyond him, but nevertheless, he was truly grateful and thankful of the heavens for sending such perfection (in his eyes) to him.

Without warning, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms tightly and securely around her body, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. He needed to say it even though he had already received her forgiveness, but more so, she deserved to hear it, "Kagome, I didn't mean any of it."

Immediately she knew exactly what he was talking about, "I know." She whispered, also holding him back.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." He whispered.

Nodding slightly, she simply held him tighter. Inuyasha hardly ever apologized – and to her, it was already enough that she was in the arms of the man she loved so dearly.

They didn't know how long they just stood in each other's embrace for, but Kagome couldn't hold back any longer, "My back hurts." She whined childishly.

He chuckled as he pulled away, just far enough for him to look her in the face, "A taste of your own medicine." He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and instantly the urge to kiss the life out of her returned, "You need to lose weight. You nearly crushed me back there."

"Keh! It's all muscles." He boasted.

"Right, and I'm wonder woman."

"What?" He asked in his confused tone.

She could only laugh at his "cuteness". "Kagome?" he asked, his tone suddenly very vulnerable and insecure, "You..you really scared me.. when you left… please don't do it again." His head was bowed low, almost ashamed for showing weakness.

Kagome wanted to cry for making him worry so much. Now she was certain that he really was hurting when she had left without saying anything. "You're gonna have to get Miroku to drag me away from you for me to leave you." She smiled warmly, yet teasingly.

He looked at her again and his eyes shone with happiness and relief, "Miroku is not going anywhere near you." He warned, which resulted in a silly smile from the raven haired beauty.

"Inuyasha… I..uh.. I lov-"

"I know Kagome."

"You do?'

He nodded, "And I do too."

She had to choke back tears at his confession. "R-really?"

He smiled at her so lovingly, "Mm-hm, I love me too." He smiled brightly.

Kagome squealed and gave him a hard slap on the shoulder before he pulled her back into a tight embrace, "I'm just playing.. you know what I mean. And to prove that I really mean it.. you can 'sit' me as many times as you want." He smirked.

"Provided that you're standing directly in front of me."

_**The End.**_

_**888**_

**An: **Okay, so my curiosity was: wondering whether Kagome always had to make sure when and where to 'sit' Inuyasha. I mean, really, imagine if he was being a real cocky bastard, but was standing directly behind Shippo or someone like that. But no, he always has to be conveniently standing on his own when he gets sat. You'd think he'd be smart enough to realize the loopholes!

Yeahh.. Thank you so much for reading and I hope ya'll enjoyed!

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**_

**Doll secret**


End file.
